1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to bare floor cleaners. More specifically, this invention pertains to a self-propelled bare floor cleaner which utilizes a spherical random motion device to randomly propel a cleaning device about a bare floor for use in picking up dirt and debris therefrom.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide bare floor cleaners for use in removing dust and debris from hardwood floors, linoleum, tile and the like. Examples of such bare floor cleaners are dry mops, stick vacuum cleaners and upright vacuum cleaners. These cleaners have proven adequate for their intended purpose. However, they are known to be cumbersome and difficult to manipulate. Furthermore, these bare floor cleaners do not allow for easy cleaning of the floor surface under furniture without moving the furniture or significant bending or stooping.
It is also known in the prior art to provide self-propelled floor cleaners. These cleaners work well in buildings having wide, open or otherwise well-defined spaces. However, the cleaners are provided with a power cord, which is plugged into an AC receptacle, and the power cord tends to get caught or snagged on furniture and other household objects, thereby, making these cleaners unsuitable for home use.
Hart Enterprises, Inc. produces the Squiggle Ball(trademark), comprising a hollow spherical ball formed of two spherical halves that are threaded together to form a hollow, spherical shell. Once activated, the Squiggle Ball(trademark) randomly rolls along a provided surface. Further, the Squiggle Ball(trademark) utilizes one AA type battery and has a finger actuated, combined push and rotate on/off power switch. The Squiggle Ball cannot be used as a cleaning device and its use is primarily for entertainment of pets and/or children.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,329, a self-propelled cleaning device having an internal power source is disclosed. The cleaning device uses a battery power supply and, thus, the need for a power cord is eliminated. However, the movement of the device is limited to either rotation about its axis at a fixed stationary point or motion in a straight line. This limited motion makes use of the cleaner in a home environment difficult and cumbersome. The cleaner cannot be easily maneuvered around furniture and other household objects.
The present invention utilizes a novel method and apparatus for overcoming these problems. A random motion generator is provided which operatively attaches to a bare floor cleaner to facilitate maneuverability of the cleaner. The random motion generator propels the bare floor cleaner across floors in a random motion. This random motion enables the bare floor cleaner to easily maneuver around furniture and other household objects. Furthermore, this random motion prevents the bare floor cleaner from being caught in comers and other such confined spaces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved self-propelled bare floor cleaner which is capable of removing dust and debris from a bare floor surface.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide an improved self-propelled bare floor cleaner which requires minimal manual manipulation thereof.
It is still a further objective to provide an improved self-propelled bare floor cleaner capable of cleaning beneath furniture without moving the same.
It is still a further objective to provide an improved self-propelled bare floor cleaner which is easily maneuvered around furniture and other household objects.
These and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by one embodiment of the present invention disclosed herein wherein there is provided a self-propelled bare floor cleaner having a random motion generator for randomly propelling the cleaner across a floor. The random motion generator includes a hollow spherical shell formed from first and second hemispherical halves. The hollow spherical shell houses a weighted motor assembly which is rotatably mounted on a center fixed axle which extends diametrically between the first and second hemispherical halves and is attached thereto. The weighted motor assembly is comprised of a motor housing and a power source, such as batteries or cells. A motor is housed within the motor housing and rotates the motor housing about the center fixed axle. The power source is mounted to one side of the motor housing to provide an unbalanced weight to the motor assembly relative to the fixed center. This unbalanced weight causes the random motion generator to roll across the floor in a random motion and, thus, the bare floor cleaner is also propelled across the floor in a random motion to facilitate cleaning thereof.